


Sunrise

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Y/n is a medical ninja who's always there to heal Kakashi, and he can't understand why they care so much about him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Kakashi x medicalnin!reader”  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

“Kakashi! You’re hurt.” You rushed over to the silver-haired man, who knelt on the ground, clutching his arm. The rest of the back-up squad fell in behind you, the jonin in charge giving orders to the others. You didn’t need orders; as the medical ninja on the squad, you had your work cut out for you. You knelt in front of Kakashi, assessing the damage before putting your hands to his arm and using medical ninjutsu to heal him. Luckily, the wound wasn’t deep; but he was certainly in no shape to continue fighting.

“So, you’re here to save me again,” Kakashi said. You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at the copy ninja, seeing that he was giving you a slight smile, though it was interrupted by a wince from the pain in his arm.

“Shh, don’t try to talk. Just let me patch you up, okay?” Kakashi nodded slightly.

“You’re too good to me, Y/n,” he said, and you shushed him with a smile, finishing your medical ninjutsu. Once you finished, you let Kakashi’s body slump against yours, hoisting him over your shoulder and carrying him as you followed the other ninja to set up camp for the night. You set Kakashi, still exhausted from his battle, against a tree and rolled out his sleeping bag next to the fire before walking back over to him.

“Here, let’s get you some rest,” you said, helping him walk over to his bed. You helped him lay down, and rolled the thin covers of his sleeping bag over him gently.

“Y/n,” he said, and you shushed him once more.

“Just rest, Kakashi. Don’t worry about taking watch or anything, the rest of us have got it. I’ll see you in the morning.” You patted his cheek and saw Kakashi close his eyes, drifting off almost immediately. You rolled out your sleeping bag next to his, so in case he woke up in pain you’d be there to soothe him. 

* * *

The next morning rolled around, and you woke up and rolled over to find Kakashi missing from his sleeping bag. Instantly, you shot up from bed, anxiety coursing through your body.  _ Where could he be? He should be resting, why isn’t he in bed? _ You threw your covers back, heading away from the campsite in search of Kakashi. You soon found him sitting on a ledge, overlooking a large body of water as the sun rose.

“Ah, good morning, Y/n,” he said, beaming at you behind his mask. You walked over, giving him a look over.  _ He seems fine. Still weak, but he’s okay. _ You sighed in relief.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Kakashi,” you scolded. “I woke up and you had disappeared.” He smiled at you softly, patting the spot next to him, and you walked over and sat down.

“I’m sorry, Y/n,” he said. “I couldn’t fall back asleep, so I figured I’d enjoy the sunrise.” You took a deep breath, and your heartbeat, which had grown frantic at seeing him absent from the campsite, began to slow.

“It’s alright. I just worried about you, is all.” He smiled at you.

“You don’t need to worry about me so much, Y/n. No one else does,” he finished, his voice going quiet. You turned your head to stare at him, your eyebrows furrowed.

“That’s not true, Kakashi. The whole squad cares deeply about you, and you know it.” He smiled, shaking his head.

“But none so much as you, Y/n. Why is that?” You felt your face grow warm, and turned away, staring at the water.

“I just...care a lot about people, is all. Including you.” Kakashi chuckled lightly, and you snuck a glance at him. His gaze was fixed on the sunrise, his face painted a light pink from the sun’s light. _ Or is it something else making him turn such a shade? _

“I care about you too, Y/n,” he said, turning to look at you, his exposed eye sparkling. “Hey, when we get back to the village, how about we get some ramen? My treat.”

You smiled at him, your chest growing warm. “You mean, like a date?”

Kakashi nodded. “Yeah, like a date,” he said quietly. You nodded.

“That would be really nice, Kakashi,” you said, and he beamed at you. The two of you turned your gazes back to the horizon, watching the sun rise on a new day, both of you mentally thinking about how it would be an excellent one.


End file.
